Speak Now
by calumhood
Summary: We all make mistakes, but Katie is not about to let Fred make this one. Even if that means crashing a wedding she oddly enough didn't receive an invitation to & telling him exactly how she feels. Well, the preacher did say speak now...


**Title: **Speak Now

**Summary:** We all make mistakes, but Katie is not about to let Fred make this one. Even if that means crashing a wedding she oddly didn't receive an invitation to (it must've gotten lost in the mail) and telling him exactly how she feels. Well, the preacher did say to speak now…

**Authors Note: **I don't have much to say, really. Enjoy! OH! The Cosmopolitan (Magazine, not the drink) fact about men in here is really from the magazine. Just so you know! lol

**Disclaimer: **I (sadly!) don't own anything but the plot.

**I am not the kind of girl who **

**Should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion **

**But you are not the kind of boy who **

**Should be marrying the wrong girl**

I never even saw it coming. I mean, sure they've been dating for one and a half(horrible) years now, but Fredrick Weasley isn't exactly the type to settle down so soon. I guess there really must be something special about the bitch.

NOT! I mean, she's a bitch, yes, there's just nothing special about her, no matter what her 'mummy' told her.

She practically threatened him into proposing to her. He wanted to take things slow and date for another year, but she wouldn't have any of that. No, instead she straight up told him if he didn't propose within the next twenty four hours, she was done.

I'm shocked he didn't dump her on the spot, I would have. Of course, if I was a guy they I'd be to in love with me to worry about her. But, wait. If I was a guy then there'd _be no me_, at least no female me, so I wouldn't be able to be in love with me. How sad.

Anyways, I'm sure you're wondering just how, exactly, I know all this. And, before you even consider asking, no I am not stalking him. No, I've known the bloke since we were in diapers and we all(Him, George, and I) took baths together. We're best friends and we tell each other everything.

Well, almost everything. You see, he has no idea, but since my thirteenth birthday, I've been in love with Fred Weasley. Ever since he gave me that charm bracelet and kissed me on my very red cheeks. I honestly think the whole world knows, that is except the object of my affections.

All that brings me to where I am now. Hiding in the _very, very_ smelly curtains'. Gosh, don't they every wash these things. Wait, focus Katie. You are on a mission. A mission to tell the only guy you've ever loved how you feel about him.

To make him see Marietta is not the girl for him; that I am.

Yeah, no pressure there.

**I sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family**

**All dressed in pastel **

**She is yelling at a bridesmaid somewhere inside a room **

**Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**

**This is surely not what you thought it would be**

"YOU ARE SUPPOST TO BE WEARING FLATS! NOT FREAKING TEN INCH HEALS! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? HUH? ARE YOU DUMB OR JUST PLAIN RETARDED?" Fred's _lovely bride-to-be's_ voice floats into the main room of the church from a room in the back somewhere.

I hear the poor girl she's yelling at burst into tears and a door slam. Is it mean to say I hope the girl runs from the wedding, leaving _poor, poor_ (please note the sarcasm) Marietta to have a massive panic attack because now her only bridesmaid is gone, and suffer a sudden and unexpected heart attack and die?

Yeah, probably … Oh, well. It's not like I give a shit. She stole my man, but tonight I'm stealing him back. For good.

I look around the room, searching for my friends. The only ones who actually know about me doing this are my mom (What? I'm really close to her.), and my best friends Angelina and Alicia. I spot Ali and George flirting by the bar.

Angelina is probably hiding somewhere from Lee, who is completely in love with her.

I look over beside the men's bathroom, where I'm sure Fred is most likely to be, in case he has to puke. Sure enough, I spot him pacing back and forth, his hands in his pocket (Cosmo Magazine says when a man puts his hands in his pockets it's his way of comforting himself.) and hi shoulders slumped.

Wow. I'd say, 'for someone who's about to marry the woman of his dreams, he sure looks sad,' but he's not marrying me today, he's marrying Marietta. Gag me.

I guess this isn't exactly what he thought it would be, huh? Well, when he and I get married, it will be way more than what we both expect. Hopefully.

**I lose myself in a day dream where I stand and say**

**Don't say yes, runaway now**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church **

**At the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow**

**You need to hear me out and they said speak now**

I stay behind the curtains and examine the pacing Weasley. His bright red hair is disheveled from his nervous habit of running his very large left hand threw it (if only I were his hair. Sigh), his right hand switching from rubbing the back of his neck and resting in his pocket. His normally bright blue eyes seemed dull, with less life in them.

I imagine myself jumping from behind the curtains and telling him exactly how I feel. The daydream is going great, until he laughs in my face and tells me I'm an obsessed stalker that never meant a thing to him.

Yeah, that makes me nervous.

I focus back on Fred, who now has George over there, talking to him. That kills any hope I have of coming out of the curtains. If only I were hiding in a closet; the pun would be cool! Though, I'm not really coming out of the closet, because I'm telling a guy how I feel about him, not a chick.

I notice as he's talking to George his eyes stay locked on the door. Now, either he was expecting someone or planning an escape. If the someone he's looking for is me, I'd be the happiest person in this world, but I secretly hope he's also planning his escape.

I was still pissed he didn't invite his own best friend (Me) to his wedding, though, and I think he thinks that knowing me, I'm planning on crashing the party. How right he is, I think to myself, an evil smile growing on my face.

And that is when I realize I didn't exactly have a plan, because I didn't expect to make it this far and I am a very compulsive person. I wasn't planning on crashing this wedding; I was going to stay home and eat chocolate chip ice cream, watch bad comedy movies, and mope around.

Actually my drunken mom gave me the idea last night while she was going on and on about how no one ever invited her to parties anymore, so she had to start crashing them. It was quite pathetic, if I do say so myself. And I do.

But anyway, that's not the point. The point is, as the music starts to play and everyone goes to their places, I have zero clue what to do.

**Fond gestures are exchanged**

**And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march**

**And I am hiding in the curtains**

**It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be**

**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen**

**But I know you wish it was me**

**You wish it was me (Don't you)**

My heart beats faster than it ever has as I watch the dark-haired girl walks down the aisle with way more eloquence and grace than I could ever manage. Her dark eyes try to lock onto Fred's blue ones, but he avoids them.

Her full, pink lips form a frown and she scowls.

I was glad he didn't look at her like Bill did Fleur when they got married, the way Harry looked at Ginny (they got married a year after the war), or the way I'm sure Arthur looked at Molly.

I wanted that look.

As she gets closer to the front, Fred's mum bursts into tears, sobbing all over Fred's dad's tux. He doesn't seem to mind, though. In fact, he holds her close as a few of his own tears spill out of the eyes he shares with Fred. I'm memorized, for a moment, as I for once _truly_ look at them. Not just a quick glance, but I watch them.

I decide instantly, I want Fred to hold me like that if and when our children (if this works out) get married and I start crying. I want him to look at me like that, even twenty five or so years later, with his eyes so full of raw love and amazement.

I feel a few of my own tears fall, but for a different reason.

**Don't say yes, runaway now**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow**

**You need to hear me out and they said speak now**

**Don't say yes, runaway now**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow you're time is running out **

**And they said speak now**

I look back to Marietta. She's now reached Fred and the pastor. I see her look at Fred's best men, George and Lee. Her eyes linger on Lee as she's checking him out, who's too busy staring at Angelina to notice.

I take a moment to wonder what she's playing at. She's not exactly the most faithful person in the world. In fact, she's actually one of the easiest. She'd open her legs for anything with a penis.

The preacher starts and everybody is seated. It's quiet except the sound of Molly sobbing and the preacher speaking.

I go back to pondering Marietta's intentions, while mentally preparing myself for what I'm about to do.

I figure she was doing this just to make my life miserable and to destroy Fred. What she doesn't realize, and I do, is that she can't destroy Fred. Fred doesn't love her. Not the way I'm hoping he loves me. And, god forbid, even if he doesn't feel the same, he still doesn't love her.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," the preacher says. Everyone in the room looks around. I see all of my friends look towards the door, expecting me to come crashing through. Hell, even all the Weasley's and Co. look towards it.

Am I that bloody obvious?

Then, I notice someone else looking towards the door. Fred.

**Oh la Oh**

**I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace**

**There's the silence, there's my last chance**

**I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me**

**Horrified looks from everyone in the room**

**But I'm only looking at you**

I stand slowly, trying to come out from behind the curtains just as gracefully as she came down the aisle, but I end up tripping over the curtains and falling on my face. I blush scarlet red and jump up, ignoring the giggles and Fred's eyes, instead choosing to straighten my 'Forever the Sickest Kids' band tee.

I receive shocked looks from everyone in the room, besides Angelina and Alicia. They smile brightly at me, putting their thumbs up and giving me a look that screams 'we've got you're back'. I see George recover quickly and smile at me, too.

Everyone's eyes are on me. Fred's mom has stopped crying, and I'm pretty damn shocked to see her smiling at me, instead of glaring like Marietta and her family is doing.

I clear my throat. "You said speak now." I say, walking forward slowly down the aisle. "Fred Weasley, if you marry her," I say, nodding my head towards Marietta. "Then you will be making the _stupidest _and _dumbest_ mistake of your life." I make sure to give pointed looks at Marietta as I say 'stupidest' and 'dumbest'. "Not to mention, the biggest."

Fred's mouth was wide open, and George, ever so smoothly, slid in between him and Marietta and closed it for him. Fred's eyes were also pretty wide open, but I think even George knew his limits.

"Fred, may I ask? Are you BLIND?" I say, still walking towards him. "Everybody in the world knows."

He snaps out of his reverie and looks at me. Really looks at me. And, just when I think he's going to say something smart, he says, "Knows what?" I stop dead in my tracks.

"You, Fred Weasley, are an IDIOT!" I say, throwing my hands up in the air. "Do I have to spell it out for you or scream it in your face?"

**I am not the kind of girl who **

**Should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion **

**But you are not the kind of boy who **

**Should be marrying the wrong girl**

**So don't say yes, runaway now**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow**

**You need to hear me out **

**They said speak now and you say let's runaway now**

He just stares at me, a glimmer of hope passes through his eyes. I take a deep breath, preparing to blurt out everything I've ever wanted to say to him, but someone beats me to it.

"I'm sorry." Fred says, turning towards the very angry Chinese girl beside him (and I'm not talking about Cho.) "I can't do this." He pulls the Engagement ring of his finger and places it on the pillow with the wedding rings his adorable nephew James is holding.

Then he turns towards me and I suddenly feel as if I can't breathe. My heart is beating faster than ever, and my mouth goes dry as I watch him walk towards me, my every hope and dream since I was thirteen coming true.

"Katherine Elizabeth Bell," he says, coming closer. If anyone wasn't watching us before, they sure were now. His mom's tears started up again, louder than ever, but Fred ignored that. My green eyes lock with his blue ones as a slow smile spreads across my face. "I love you. More than anything or anyone." He drops down on one knee and I gasp, my hands flying to my mouth.

I open my mouth to speak, but all that comes out is, "Eepp!" He just smiles and laughs slightly, the light returning to his eyes. "Will you marry me?" He asks.

There's a chorus's of 'aww's' from his family and friends side, while Marietta's family is clearing out, scowling and grumbling about 'how much of a disaster this was', but I only see him.

He stands up, an anxious look on his face.

I jump into his arms. "Hell Yes!" I say, wrapping my legs around his waist as I lock my lips onto his. Hmm, he's an even better kisser than I thought.

He smiles into the kiss. His family and our friends stand and do a very movie like thing.

They clap.

"Oi! Get a room." George calls to us. I prepare myself for him to pull away, but instead he just gives him the finger with one hand and pulls me even closer with the other.

**I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door**

**Baby, I didn't say my vows**

**So glad you were around when they said**

**Speak now**

**Authors Note: **This is where I cringe. I hate it. Honestly, I do. But, what do you guys think? Huh? Let me know in, oh I don't know, a review! (:

Later!

-xXSarcasmAndCakeXx


End file.
